Dawn Before Day
by jinboa
Summary: This is a heart warming SasuHina love story taking place in 21st centure and they are all a high school student. Uchiha Sasuke who is cold to the rest of the world is actually the warmest guy when it comes to Hyuuga Hinata but his aloofness is just his nature so he can't do anything about it. Hinata who trusts Sasukes as her closest friend and is supposed to be in love with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Last of Us

In a city with lots of people around and with ample of noises, the little boy could only see and hear the little girl in front of him cry while asking him not to leave her. "Sasu-chan, i didn't even kn...know. Ple..ease don't go, don't leave me."

This girl wasn't very bright nor was she very beautiful but somehow she had managed to make a place in his heart he had once thought was impossible to be occupied. She was the youngest kid around his age but she was much more mature than any of the kids. Sasuke didn't know when it all started but they had grown rather close despite their vast differences. Sasuke had always been surrounded by lots of friends(mostly girl fans) where as Hinata was always alone with few friends and to be precise only two close friends, Kiba and Shino and a crush. Sasuke was a genius and very good-looking but Hinata was just average in both. Being the older sister, she had lots of responsibilities as the heir to Hyuuga Corporation, a very big corporation in Konoha which deals with electronics and on the other hand, Sasuke was the youngest in his family who was used to getting spoiled by his overly protective brother and had been living a carefree life and leaving everything to his older brother Itachi, the heir to Uchiha Corporation; rival company to the Hyuuga Corporation. They had more of differences than similarities but some how, they got way too close than expected.

He still didn't know when and why she became someone so important to him but he can wait, he will find his answer soon. That was what he had thought but he still couldn't find his answer and now he didn't have anytime. It hurt him to see Hinata cry; that was the last thing he wanted to do, to make her cry. He didn't want to leave either. She was after-all the first girl who he wanted to protect, to make her his and she was his first love. Though he knew he wasn't the only one special to her. Not only that, she had someone more important and special to her than Sasuke. He knew since he had been watching Hinata for a long time and saw her watching someone else the same way he watched her. But he never expected anything from Hinata. All he wanted was to keep his place in her heart. It was enough to have a little bit of her heart than losing it all. And leaving now would mean he would lose that special place to someone else. So , he wanted to say that he wasn't leaving but that would be a lie. He wasn't big enough to take that decision nor would he take that decision even if he was able to. Because right now, it was important for him to leave after the betrayal he received from his trusted and beloved elder brother. Sasuke had no other choice than to leave this place, leave the people here, leave Hinata to forget Itachi and his betrayal.

Sasuke had planned on leaving silently. He didn't want what was happening to happen but somehow his mother had got into contact with Hinatas' mother and let the cat out of the bag. Really? His mother ought to stop sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. He wanted to avoid looking at this face Hinata was showing. He really hated seeing her cry and if anyone did make her cry, Sasuke would always be there to kick their ass but if the reason was Sasuke himself, he never thought he would make Hinata cry so he didn't know what to do with himself but one thing was sure, the punishment was already on go. His heart somehow was acting weirdly. He just wanted to hug Hinata tightly but he knew he couldn't do that. It was not the time to care for himself. He had to stop Hinata from crying and to do that, he had to make Hinata to stop caring for him. The thought of Hinata hating him made him want to cry but to stop her from crying all her life, it's the only was Sasuke could think. She had to stop caring. So he had made his resolve to lose Hinatas' friendship, her care and mostly their memories together.

"Hinata," Sasukes' voice called out coldly that Hinata stopped crying for a second. She looked at Sasuke and saw someone who wasn't the Sasuke she knew. She moved towards him with extending hand, hoping he would grab onto it as always but it never came. He just stood there with his hair covering his eyes so she couldn't see what he truly felt and she was sure it wasn't the same as his voice.  
"Sasus-chan," Hinata tried calling again but instead of Sasuke calling her 'Hina-chan' as always, she heard him growl and sigh under his breath. And for the first time he looked up to her. She was hoping to see the usual Sasu-chan she knew but it wasn't. His eyes were as cold as ice as if death itself was living inside of them. At that point she knew something was wrong. "Hinata, stop calling me that. You, i am really tired of being you playmate. I never really enjoyed being with you. I just felt like you were very pitiful so now that I'm leaving, let me be open and give you some advice. Try and make friends, you are such a loner." Saying that hurt Sasuke so much that he wanted to take it back but he knew he couldn't and that more than him, Hinata was thousand time more hurt. The look Hinata had was all it took for him to know how hurt she was. She had to hate him. She should hate him. She shouldn't every think of him. He repeated to himself and prayed she would.

"SASUKE... YOU BASTARD" shouted Naruto who had been witnessing everything that had been happening and caught onto Sasukes' collar. Sasuke had forgotten the others surrounding Hinata and was his best friend and his rival. Naruto wasn't a genius like him nor was he handsome but he had guts. He was someone who tried very hard and knew what sadness was. He doesn't have parents nor a single relative so he was often bullied. But after he was taken in by a very highly reputed oldman known as the 'The Third' in the society(he is the third president of Konoha), the bullying stopped. Well, that was to be expected. Also, he was someone whom Hinata highly respected for some unknown reason, at least it was unknown to him and didn't even dare ask Hinata. And on top of that, Naruto was the person who had occupied Hinatas special place in her heart. Yes, he knew since he had always been watching Hinata who had been watching Naruto and that they had the same look in their eyes. But he never dared to ask. He was the only person he never wanted to lose to and had promised to never ask help from. He would rather die than ask his help but this time, the situation was different. Knowing Naruto he wasn't going to end the conversation soon and there is also a high possibilities that Sasukes' resolve might crumble so the only thing he could do was to ask a favor from Naruto. Being best friends, they knew what the other wanted to say even if none of them said anything so he knew Naruto would understand and he did. Narutos' grip on his collar loosened and he let go after few seconds. Naruto didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. What could he possibly say? Sasuke had made his decision and he knew better that once Sasuke has decided something, no on could change his decision. And he also knew Sasuke would never hurt Hinata this way if it wasn't for something important. He could only back away but he was irritated, irritated that he couldn't do anything. At that point no one said anything. No, it wasn't that they didn't say anything. They couldn't say anything. They knew if Naruto and Hinata couldn't stop Sasuke, no one could.

"Sasuke-sama," his family butler called him "It's time for your flight. We must leave."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who gave him an understanding look and at Hinata, who had been silent for the last minute. She wasn't looking at him nor anyone else; she kept on looking at the floor as if it was the most important thing. Sasukes face showed pain that everyone noticed except Hinata. A that point everyone knew something was not right but they couldn't say a thing. They too understood it was the right thing to do right now. "Sasuke-sama?" called the butler again. "Yeah, i'm coming", Sasuke growled not taking his eyes off Hinata. He turned around in one go and started stomping away because if he didn't, his resolve would definitely break.

He got inside his car as the driver started to start the car. He knew that after this car takes off, he couldn't see Hinata anymore nor will he live as a memory with her. The car started to move when he heard, "YOU LIAR SASU-CHAN! I WILL NEVER EVER BELIEVE YOU". Sasuke was glad that he was successful but instead of happiness he felt as if his heart has been torn apart. He really didn't like the way he felt. It was like his world just ended. He wanted to cry. Being a 5th grader, it was too hard to bear but he had to. He was now the heir to Uchiha corporation after his brothers betrayal. He was expected to be a perfection so he couldn't let his emotions get hold of him. When suddenly he heard, "I WILL WAIT FOR YOU, I WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID." After hearing Hinata shout desperately with her hoarse voice, his tears he had been holding finally poured out. He just couldn't stop his tears and he didn't care about the heir. Deep down he knew he was happy, happy that Hinata didn't believe his last words before he left. He looked back at her with teary eyes but he couldn't see her clearly anymore. Will he, too disappear from her memories like that? He didn't know but he knew one thing that he would always remember and treasure her. He took out a small headband from his pocket. Hinata had made it for him for his birthday. He was very happy. Naruto received a goggles which seemed pretty expensive but it didn't matter. Sasuke was just happy to receive the headband that she made and no one could ever buy something like this anywhere. He held the band close to his heart and promised that he will never forget her and his heart will always belong to her and he sealed it with a warm kiss as he smiled into it.

He opened his eyes and saw white. His eyes was wet and as he felt his chick, he could feel tears streaming down. He signed and lay there for a while. It had already been four years since that happened and he sometimes dream t about that day. He knew it was no use to keep on remembering that memory but somehow he couldn't forget it, no matter how much he tried.  
"Sasuke-kun," the door to his room opened but he didn't care who it was since he knew there was only one person to call him that and can barge into his room without hesitation. He ignored her as she kept on babbling about things Sasuke didn't understand and didn't want to understand. But her presence reminded him that his feelings for Hinata didn't have any place since he was already engaged to this blond, talkative and hyper girl who was opposite of Hinata. She is very beautiful and intelligent; he had to give her that. They aren't engaged because they like each other, it was all just business and nothing personal. She also understood that and he had already told her that he could give her anything she wanted except for his heart since he had already given it to someone else.  
"And you know what she said to me? 'I can get someone better than Sasuke-sama' and ignored everything i said. She had the nerve to- Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?" she complained when she noticed Sasuke was not listening to her. Sasuke didn't reply to her and left the room quietly to take a both. After an hour he came back to his room and he saw his fiance was still there in his room. "Sasuke-kun, how can you just ignore your fiance and walk-off?" she was pouting as she sat on Sasukes' bed. "Did you have that dream again?" she asked after realizing that. She knew about that dream. His mother had warned her not to take Sasuke seriously when his mood was this way in the morning.

This was the only topic Sasuke didn't want to talk about with her or anybody. "I am going to change, Blenda," it wasn't a request nor a statement. It was an indirect order. He didn't like talking much and that, everyone knew. Blenda got up from his bed and walked towards the door with her bright red face, "Right! I will be waiting for you in the car." Sasuke signed again. He had been sighing a lot lately. He dressed himself into his school uniform. Today was his last day at school as a first year high school student. He still didn't know why he had to go to school when he was already ready to takeover the business. He had once asked his mother about it and she had said it was necessary for him to experience school life until he can take over the business. And regarding his dad, he had not spoken to him for a very long time.

He put on his shoes and got his school bag. He got to his rooms door when he stopped on his track. He walked back in and pulled his drawer. He stared at it for a long time and after a few seconds he got something out of the drawer and placed it in the left pocket of his blazer(near his heart) as he left his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Beauty

What is life? Why was it so important? How come people want to live? Why is everyone scared of dying? Was living really so fun and important? These questions always lingered in his mind but if he were to answer, he would say 'No'.

To him, it didn't mean anything and he wasn't scared of dying. Rather he would sometimes wish he would die in his sleep or however. His life didn't mean anything; not when there was nothing he wanted. But there was one thing he wanted he knew he could never have; Hinatas' heart. If he was asked if he wanted to see Hinata, he would say 'yes' though if it was a normal circumstances but it wasn't and he can never tell the truth. There was one time he wanted to see Hinata. He had heard she was in an accident from his mother. It was two years ago. Sasuke though his heart would stop. He told his mother he was going to Konaha and that he wanted to go right now. He packed his things as fast as he could; he didn't even change his clothes. He was about to leave when his mother got another call from Hinatas' mother. She said Hinata was alright now and that she just hurt her leg a bit. Naruto was there at that time with Hinata so he had protected her. When Sasuke heard how Hinata was alright, relief wash over him but at the same time, the mention of Naruros' name made him a bit jealous. "So Naruto and Hinata were together?" he murmured to himself but the jealousy in his voice couldn't be left unnoticed by his mother. She went to him and hugged him tightly but didn't say anything. His mother knew his feelings for Hinata and that she couldn't do anything for her little son made her sad and somehow guilty. "I'm ok, mom," he said as he tried to get out of his mothers hug. She released him slowly as she signed.

That day he knew how Hinata was still there in her special place in his heart. 'Am i still there in my special place in Hinatas' heart too?' he had asked himself but he hadn't known the answer, he didn't know and he was scared to know it.

He stepped out of the car and made his way inside of the school. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun," Blenda hurriedly followed him. "Have a good day, Sasuke-sama, Blenda-sama," the driver bowed slightly as he entered the car and drove off.

As he entered the school, he could hear girls whispering and some shouting his name in either excitement or to get his attention. He hated that part of school life the most. And as for the guys, they didn't much like him though there were some who respected and liked him for his skills in games and sports and martial arts skills. They had heard about him since they were kids that there was a child prodigy who excelled in almost everything and most of them had been jealous and still were. But there were also whose who admired him and wanted to meet the child prodigy. The students were in awe when they actually saw him. The praises really wasn't all talk after all. "But if only he wasn't so arrogant," people had all thought. To be truthful, he wasn't. It was just the way he was; he couldn't change that even if he wanted to, not that he wanted to. He didn't care what others thought of him.

Walking to class was tiring since Blenda wouldn't stop talking. If she wasn't his fiance and daughter of Shirahashi Corporation(a company which deals with banking and was as big as Uchiha Corp), he wouldn't even have noticed she existed and that everyone knew including Blenda herself. But she didn't mind because she wasn't in love with him and she knew he wasn't either which made things simple if she ever found someone she truly wished to be with. Her situation was similar to Sasuke but that didn't make her the same as him. She believed in true love and that no matter what the situation, true love prevails. She had tried to make Sasuke understand that too but he was never ready to listen to it, let alone understand it. She wanted to help him but that always made Sasuke distance himself more. She knew she wasn't allowed to cross the line he had build since the beginning of their engagement but she couldn't bear see him in pain.

He was a friend, at least to her he was. She had once asked his mother about this girl Sasuke hold so dear to. His mother had smiled warmly to her and told her everything she knew. Blenda had come to know her name was Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. She was at first surprised to hear her name. She had heard of Hyuuga Corporation and how Uchiha considered Hyuuga as their rival. She had also heard the current presidents of both the companies were close regardless of their rivalry. But one thing she didn't understand was why it was so hard for Sasukes' and Hinatas' relationship to grow? It wasn't like one of them were not elite nor was it that their family didn't get along.

Sasukes' mother understood her confusion and said, "Sasuke and Hinata were very close. Sasuke wouldn't let anyone get close to her and always protected her. Her mother and i even talked regarding their marriage. I told Sasuke about that but he immediately refused."

Blenda was now in confusion, "Why?"

Sasukes' mother smiled again but this time the smile was full of pride, "He said that he didn't want to marry her. I asked why? And do you know what he said? He said, "Hinata really admires Naruto. All she ever does is talk about him. She is in love with him." I told him that wasn't it. She might just admire him but he said, "I know. The way she looks at him is the way i look at her." I was shocked to hear that from him. He even said that Hinata would be sad if she married him and not Naruto. He didn't want to make Hinata sad. At that moment i became the proudest mother in the whole universe. I was very happy."

Blenda was also shocked to hear that. The Sasuke she knew wasn't like that at all. He was cold, insensitive and a self-centered guy. The Sasuke of the past was way too sweet. She wanted to know that Sasuke; the one who was caring, kind, cheerful and Sasuke in love. But the one she most wanted to meet and know was the girl who stole Sasukes heart. She really wanted to meet Hinata and get to know her. She also knew that Hinata was the only one who could bring back the old Sasuke Blenda didn't know and wanted to know.

It was already time for the lunch to end when a guy came running to their class and started telling his friends how a beauty was in their school. "She is definitely not from this school. She isn't anything like girls from this school. She is beautiful in a simple kind of way, i just can't explain," he sure seemed petrified though in a different way. The other guys started to ask him all kinds of question and some even ran out of the class to see this unidentified beauty they were talking about. The girls were curious regarding the girl too, probably due to jealousy since the guys never really acted that way over them. Blenda was also excited too but not because of jealousy; she wanted to see what 'simple beauty' as the guy mentioned exactly looked like. The only one who wasn't interested was Sasuke who just seem to be appreciating the sky out side the window.

"Hey, hey, they seem to be going to the principal. They are coming this way," the guys and girls hurriedly got to their places as they acted well disciplined since the school was for elites, they needed to act like one. And the beauty wasn't alone; she had bodyguards and all were hot, especially the one with long hair who somehow resembled the beauty.

"The guy with long hair is definitely hot. He must be her brother or something. They have the same eyes," one of the girls said as she drooled over the long hair guy and the rest of the girls agreed.

"The guy with the bright yellow hair is also not bad," the other one added and every girl agreed to that too.

Sasuke was really getting tired of people talking about other people. They definitely have some issues. Was he the only sane one among this pool of people? Of course, there are both beautiful and not so beautiful people but do they always have to be aspired by it? He didn't know. Were they all just simple minded or really dumb? He wanted to believe the later one. Right now, he wanted to just look at the blue sky and white clouded, it always calms him down. The world was slowly becoming quite and peaceful until he heard a girl say, "The guy with the bright yellow hair is also not bad."

He opened his eyes at once and got back to reality. He didn't know why but he somehow had the urge to turn his head and looked at the group which was the talk of the school at the moment. He didn't know what he expected but somehow he was frozen. His eyes didn't, couldn't leave the girl who was in the group. She was definitely beautiful. He couldn't find the right words to describe her but she was definitely out of the world. After a long time, he could hear his heart beat. He realized he was really alive. It felt like he was back to four years ago when everything was okay but that soon came to an end as he heard another voice, "Hinata". It was Naruto. His eyes turned cold once again as he saw Naruto whisper something to Hinata in her ears and turned beet red.

Blenda noticed Sasuke flinch at the mention of the yellow haired guy. He turned his head and looked at the group and when he saw them his eyes somehow softened. Blenda was shocked to see Sasukes' always cold eyes turn soft and somehow warm. She could see something she never saw in his eyes. She didn't know what the reason of this sudden change was but she was glad and at the same time curious. She wanted to know what the reason was for the sudden change and her question was answered shortly after that.

"Hinata," she heard some one call. She looked towards the voice and the owner of the name. She saw him whisper something to the girl who turned beet red. Blenda turned back to Sasuke whose eyes were no more warm and soft rather it had turned even colder. Then it hit her. The name 'Hinata', she recognized it. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata; the girl who had stolen Sasuke, Uchiha Sasukes' heart. She was the key to Sasukes' cold heart. The one she had wanted to meet all along. Hyuuga Hinata, she was definitely beautiful and she wasn't thinking that in terms of her looks, she could see the kindness in Hinatas' eyes, she was just beautiful. She then knew why Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with her and for some reason, Blenda was glad. She was glad he chose to give his heart to this wonderful girl. She definitely didn't know Hinata but she had confidence in reading a persons face and their character and somehow, Sasuke and Hinata were definitely made for each other. And even if they weren't, then she will have to change the stars.

Hi to those who read this fic. Its my first time writing fanfic in here but not first time writing one. I don't know what you guys think of this story but i would really appreciated it if you guys could comment on it and leave reviews... If most of you think it is a good one then i will contince it and post in here. If not, i will just save it in my latop since i can't leave it there hanging. Thank u guys


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say it the last time so here it is**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own the characters except Blenda :p**

 **Chapter 3 True Feelings**

She lay on her bed crying after watching Sasukie leave. She had shut herself in her room after arriving home and Ko, her personal butler had been outside her room asking her to open the door. Ko was a young boy in his teens and had been with Hinata for a very long time; almost her whole life. He was very kind to Hinata and always thought best for her. He even dared to ask Hinatas' father to go easy on her as she was still young and had fragile mind. Hinatas' father knew Ko since he was young and knew how Ko cared for Hinata as his real sister. Her father also knew how Hinata was too kind and as a heir to the Hyuuga, she had to be tough and not so kind. Doing business was hard but being a leader was even harder and at some point, they had to be harsh, both for the sake of the company and for its development. They had to fire those who aren't doing their work regardless of their situation. It was a harsh world and for Hinata to survive and become successful, he had to be harsh. He had told Ko the same to which Ko agreed deep in his heart but didn't agree to it out loud.

"Hinata-sama, it's time for dinner," Ko was impatient now. She has not stepped out of her room this whole time. She even missed her lunch; Hanabi-sama had asked where she had been and Ko had lied that she wasn't feeling well but that it was nothing serious to worry about.

After crying her heart out, Hinata lay on her bed facing the ceiling. She was really tired after all that crying. She was sad, really sad. Tomorrow onwards, Sasuke won't be there to pick her up for school. He won't be there to protect when she is bullied. He won't be there to hold her hand when she is about to fall. Yes, he won't be there. What will she do without him? He had always been by her side as long as she can remember. Ko had reassured that she will meet Sasuke and that Naruto-kun and everyone were there for her but somehow, that didn't make any happier. Naruto-kun is someone she admires and is very important to her. He was and will always be there to encourage her when she wanted to give up and whenever she was about to take a wrong decision or turn, he would always correct it somehow. He is very kind and thoughtful and she wants to become someone like him. She wants to always be there by his side and she was in love with him. But why was he not enough? Why did she still want Sasuke by her side? She didn't understand. She wanted to know why? Hinata didn't even go for lunch since she wanted o know the reason.

She imagined being without Naruto and that broke her heart. She didn't want to be without him. She didn't want to imagine her life without him. It then hit her. She realized something. She blushed hard. "So that's how it is," she spoke to herself as tears started to form in her eyes. She understood her feelings. "Hinata-sama, it's time for dinner," Ko had been standing outside her room since she entered it and refused to come out. She felt sorry for him. She wiped her tears and got off the bed. She walked out side and Ko was till there. He looked tired from worry.

"Hinata-sama?" Ko called in worry. It seemed like he had lots of question but couldn't decide which would be the right way to ask.  
Hinata walked pass ko and said, "I'm OK now. You don't have to worry," Hinata smiled to Ko as she walked towards the dinning room. Ko then smiled to himself and whispered for only him to hear, "Seems like she has decided." And what she had decided only Hinata herself knew.

"Hinata, it's time to leave, ya know," Naruto shouted towards Hinata who was deep in thought. She hadn't realized that the memories of four years ago was replaying itself in her mind. "Hai, Naruto-kun," Hinata ran towards Naruto who was waiting for her with the others to enter the airplane.

It was a friendly visit to a sister school in Suna. The two schools has always been very close and the few selected students always visited the other school. Suna students had visited Konoha High last month and now it was there time. Konaha Highs' students were supposed to visit Suna last month too but due to some situation, the visit couldn't be arranged. The princial had thought of canceling the visit these year but the students were waiting eagerly for the vist that they couldn't just cancel. So, the visit was arranged in the last minute.

"Aren't you guys excited? I'm very excited. We will meet Gaara, ya know," Naruto was being very loud as always and his excitement sure was being displayed.

"Of course we are. Do you even have to ask," Kiba replied being as loud as Naruto.

"You guys shouldn't shout so much. That's because people are glaring," Shino warned them both. And yes, people on the flight were all looking towards their group. Some seemed irritated and some seemed to be pitying them thinking it was their first time on the plane.  
"Naruto, you better keep it low or I'm going to break your head," Sakura was also irritated because people will think they were the same as Naruto and Kiba.

"Now now everyone, let's be good and wait till we land," Kakashi said not taking his eye off of his book. He was sensei in charge of them for the visit to Suna High, but he was more interested in his book then the students.

"You are not even look after us," Naruto murmured with a pout. Hinata just smiled at him and Neji signed. "It is going to be a long ride it seems," Neji really didn't know why he had to come too with the first years. He already visited Suna last year with Lee and Tenten. Anyway, he had to look after them and especially Naruto. Who knows what he might do? Knowing him, he wouldn't stay quite in one place.

After four hour in air, they finally landed on Suna. "Damn, i'm tired," Kiba streched his body as he let a relieved signed.

"Yay, we finally reached Suna," Naruto shouted right after he got off the plane with his stupid smile as he jumped around.

"Naruto-kun is always so cheerful," Hinata said with a fond smile. She was happy to be in Suna with Naruto and everyone. It was their first trip together in a long time. The last time he went on a trip was in fourth grade when Sasuke was still around. She remembered how Naruto got lost on the last day and everyone had to go around searching for him. They searched for an hour but still couldn't find. No one saw him go outside so the question was where was he? After sometime, Sasuke found Naruto and guess where he was? He was under the bed, sleeping. He migt have fallen off the bed at night. Really! It was a disaster after that. Everyone were angry at Naruto for ruining their last day of the trip. Somehow, Iruka had calmed them down. Hinata smiled at the memory of Naruto sleeping under the bed with his stomach exposed. Hinata had asked if he was ok and had not caught cold. "No, i am very fine,ya know," he had replied with his usual trade mark smile. "Stupids don't catch cold, Hina-chan," Sasuke had commented seriously. "What did you say you bastard?" Naruto and Sasuke then started off with their usual quarrel. Hinata laughed at the memory.

"Hinata-sama, what happened?" Neji asked, curious.

"It's nothing Neji nii-sama, just remembered our last trip," Hinata smiled at the memory; she was having fun. Neji was happy to see Hinata having fun and so, he decided to have fun too.

"Gomen Neji-san, Naruto is being loud again," Sakura gave an apologetic smile as she followed Naruto and Kiba.

"Ne ne ne, can we go to the town before going to school?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look.

Sakura signed at Narutos' lack of knowledge on the trip, "No Naruto, we can't. Didn't you hear? We have to visit the school as soon as possible today-"

"Eh! Why?" Naruto interrupted sounding dejected.

"That's because it is their last day of school for this year today so they might close the school early," Shino completed as he fixed his goggles(We can even say he is wearing spectacles since he wears it all the time; he has got bad eyes.).

"Che! BOORINGGGG," Naruto pouted.

"Ok you guys, the bus is here. Check if all your stuff are with you and get in," Kakashi instructed as he too made sure he got his everything "Everything ok?" "Hai," everyone answered. "Then off we go to Suna High."

After fifteen minutes of ride, they reached their destination; Suna High School. "WOW! So this is Suna High," Kiba commented "It's almost similar to our school."

"That's because they are sister school and were built to strengthen the friendship of two towns," Shino stated as a matter of fact.  
"Yeah yeah, enough with your long explanation," Kiba said, irritated. Shino explanations are so long and he over analyzes it. Kiba always had to keep up with him. Though he was a good friend.

"Don't wander around everyone. Stick together," Neji warned them as he too followed Kakashi who was talking to someone.  
"Oh, it's Garra," Naruto shouted exictedly and ran towards him and Kakashi.

"Naruto, you also came," Gaara smiled as he saw his first friend in a long time. Naruto was the very first person who befriended Gaara when he was all alone and neglected. As we already know Naruto is a kind guy and someone who knows pain more than anyone.

"Of course, i came. How are you doing?" Naruto asked as he eyed Gaara suspiciously.

"I'm fine, i made lots of friends after i left Konoha the last time i was there," Gaara smiled faintly but Naruto could see he was genuinely happy and he was glad. "Really? That's good to hear."

"Gaara will show us around the school. He is the president of this school," Kakashi informed everyone which shocked them.

"Even though you are only a first year, you are already the school council president? That's great," Sakura said excitedly and was impressed too. It was hard work to get the title and just in the first year.

"It is nothing much. I had competitor but he withdrew. Said he wasn't interested. You guys know him-" Gaara said and tried to tell them about his competitor but was interrupted.

"Hai hai, let's talk about all that afterwards. First, let's go around the school and learn a bit about it," Kakashi said as he tried to change the subject. He hadn't told anyone about this other competitor Gaara had mentioned. Knowing them, they will want to meet him especially Naruto and Sakura but the one who will be most affected would be someone alse. Kakashi stole a glance at a certain Hyuuga who was smiling at Naruto as he talked with Gaara excitedly. He just hoped they won't have to face him.

As the group walked past the classrooms of Suna High, they could hear the students talking about the group. It was like they were some kind of exhibition. It was awkward. Hinata was really not good with crowd and especially a crowd where they were the focus of peoples attention. Naruto must have noticed her. He walked by Hinatas' side.

"Hinata," he had called. Hinata looked at him when Naruto whispered in her ears, "It would have been great if Sasuke was here in this school, right?" Hinata blushed at the mention of a certain Uchiha.

Yes, Naruto knew how she felt for the Uchiha. She had told him. She had realized it four years ago after Sasuke had left Konoha. She imagined being without Naruto and that broke her heart. She didn't want to be without him. She didn't want to imagine her life without him. But Sasuke was different. She didn't want to be without him, she also couldn't be without him. She couldn't imagin her life without him. Then it hit her. She wasn't in love with Naruto; it was just admiration. Her feeling towards Sasuke was different too. It wasn't just friendship. She was in love with him. She was an idiot to realize it when he was no more with her. An even bigger idiot then Naruto. But she didn't want to give up. There will be a time when they will meet. She will have to face him sooner or later and at that time she will tell him. Tell him that she is in love with him. She has always been in love with him. And Naruto was not as idiotic as she had assumed. Yes, he was oblivious to love when it was related to him but in case it involves others, he was very sharp. Naruto had noticed her feelings towards Sasuke when she herself couldn't. " i will always be there for you. I will always support you," Naruto has said with his usual kind smile which gave Hinata courage. He really was like her personal guide from heaven.

Unknown to them, there was a certain Uchiha sending killer glare towards the two happy friend couple. And the Uchiha, who was known to be a genius didn't know how foolish and stupid he looked and was for getting jealous over a blush Naruto created by mentioning him o the Hyuuga.

 **In the next chapter, the story will officially start so be ready to see how their meeting goes and how will they confront each other.**

 **And also, thank you guys for leaving reviews... It encouraged me to post more and i have got interesting scenario coming up so be tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Unavoidable Encounter**

The Konoha students had finished the tour of Suna school. The school was as expected. It was a big school just like Konoha. But Suna school gave more importance to building more of buildings than nature. Konoha was different. It was known for its nature but that didn't mean Suna was any less beautiful. It was the difference between their culture though their believes were the same. Protect what's important to you and for them, their town and it's peoples happiness was more important.

"Okay then, i will be leaving you guys on your own. I have got some business in the student council since it is the last day of school. I'll see you guys later," Gaara said as he left.

"I also have some work with the vice principal. You guys go on ahead but don't wander anywhere away from school. Neji, i leave these guys to you," and Kakashi also disappeared from their sight.

Neji signed as he was given the responsibility to take care of the most troublesome group of students of Konoha. "You heard what Kakashi-sensei said. Don't wander around and don't leave the group."

"Ano?"  
"What is it, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked and everyone turned towards Hinata.

"Naruto-kun has disappeared," Hinata informed as she looked around followed by suprised and troubled Neji and the others.

"That idiot," Sakura shouted angrily.

"He really is so troublesome," Kiba sighed as he sniffed around.

"Kiba, it doesn't look good coming from you," Shino said as a matter of fact.

"Shut up," Kiba cursed at Shino.

Neji just signed and ordered everyone, "Let's spread and search for him around school and meet back here after 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay," everyone agreed and Neji added warningly, "And don't go out of the school alone," looking especially at Kiba.

"What!?" Kiba asked innocently and everyone dispersed to different direction ignoring him.

It was really hard to find him and everyone knew it won't be easy and it never was. After sometime Hinata spoted Naruto who was surrounded by a group of Suna High students. It seemed like he was enjoying their company and they were enjoying his. She didn't want to disturb his fun but she had to since everyone's looking for him. She walked towards him and she was very nervous. She had to get Narutos' attention but it was going to be very hard. She wasn't a good talker and on top of that, she had to call Naruto in front of so many people.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?" she called him but he didn't hear. "Um, Naruto-kun?" she called out more loudly but it wasn't loud enough. She started to feel very scared and was about to cry when she felt a hand hold hers and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" one of the guys in the crowd growled in anger followed by several growls agreeing with the guy. The guy with the cap and mask on halted for a second and turned towards the crowd and when he did, they gasped in panic and all scattered around. The guy with the mask and cap then dragged Hinata along with him some safe place.

After walking for sometime, Hinata awkwardly called,"Ano?" The person with the cap stopped immediately and turned towards her. They stood there for a while neither of them said a thing; Hinata was silent because she was confused and the guy with the cap and mask was just lost in her eyes but that soon came to an end when Hinata coughed a little looking downwards. The person followed her gaze and realized they were sill hand-in-hand. The person let go immediately, nervously looking anywhere but Hinata and inquired, "Are you okay?"

She was a bit startled at the sudden concern and realized that this person saved her from brusting into tears in front of the big crown. She noticed how nervous the person who saved her was and giggled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" the person asked a bit annoyed.

"No nothing," she simply replied but was actually thinking, "He was so brave earlier and now he is all nervous."

"Are you ok?" he asked again. This time she replied seriously and smiled, "Y es, thanks to you."

 **"** That's good," he simply said and went silent again.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked the person this time.

The person looked confused as to whom she was referring. "You are sick, aren't you?" Hinata was concerned. "You are covering youself from head till toe with the mask and all."

"Ah!" he exclaimed. Hinata didn't know what this guy was thinking. "*cough cough*" the guy coughed,"I just have a slight cough and cold. I will be fine."

"Thank you very much for saving me there," Hinata sincerly bowed and showed her appreciation.

"No, don't worry."

It was there again; the awkward silence. Hinata then noticed something unusual about the guy. She stared at him hard. "Did she recognize me?" the guy thought nervously. She kept on staring for almost 2 minutes when she suddenly spoke, "You-" the guy flinched "You have a very beautiful eyes," Hinata commented with a sincere smile "Crimson red just like the heart."

The guy was lost in the girls smile when he suddenly realized what she just said, "Crimson red?" he repeated as a question. He panicked then realizing his sharingan had awakened again. The anger he felt earlier must have activated itself earlier. Now that Hinata has seen it, will she realie that it was him? He wished she wouldn't realize because he didn't want to meet her and especially with this evil red eyes. He subconciously hide it with his hand.

"Don't hide it. It's beautiful," Hinata really meant it. It was indeed beautiful. It reminded her of Sasuke somehow. Her expression soften and added, " it's really beautiful."

Sasuke then was not thinking about his red eyes anymore but was only looking at Hinata and to his and Hinatas surprise he blurted out unintentionally, "No, you are much more beautiful."

Hinata looked at him blankly for sometime when she turned really red till her ears and neck. He then realized what he had just said and also turned really red. They were both blushing so hard that they were looking everywhere except towards eachother.

"Um, then i will be leaving," Hinata said as she turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks and ran towards the guy again.

"Um... do you think you can atleast tell me your name?" HInata asked and when the guy didn't say anything, she immediately added, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Ah no, it's not like that," he replied fast but went silent again. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her who he is? Will he be able to face her right now as himself? Will she remember him? Will he look at him the way she is looking at him now? "I'm Sas-"

"Sas?" Hinata waited.  
"Satoshi. I'm Satoshi," he said. He was a coward. He didn't know what happens to him he is near her. He does things he wouldn't normally do. He was acting out of character. Has her effect on him always been this huge? He didn't know but one thing was sure; her effect is huge on him now

"Satoshi," Hinata repeated which brought him out of is thoughts."Satoshi-san! Once again, thank you very much," Hinata smiled brightly as Sasuke noticed a slight blush on her chicks. She was still very polite and cute? He blushed as different thoughts crossed his mind. As he was having cute thoughts regarding Hinata, he didn't even hear Hinata say 'Bye' and just stared at her back as she left. His love for her hadn't diminished even a little over the years. On contrary, he has fallen even more in love with her than ever.

"Sasuke-kun? There you are," someone called him out and stood beside him. But he didn't even notice her and just stared as Hinata went further away.

Blenda had been searching for Sasuke for like forever. She couldn't find him so she asked other students but no on saw him. And suddenly he heard guys complain, "Who was that guy? He dragged the Konoha beauty like he owned her." "Yeah, he was acting all high and mighty with the mask on. Bet he is a small fry of this schoolwho cannot face us upfront," another added. "But he reminded me of someone," the other stated. "Yeah, i also felt that way."

Blenda then knew who that person can be. There was only one person like that around here and she had no doubt it as him since it involved that girl. "Which direction did you see them go?" Blenda asked seriously as she joined the group. The guys looked at eachother and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"The guy with the mask?" she stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh, that way," the guys pointed towards the east and Blenda soon dosappeared.

Blenda then saw the masked guy standing there in the corridoor and knew right away who it was. He guess was right. It was Sasuke in that weird get up and she didn't understand why he was wearing the mask and a baseball cap. "Sasuke-kun? There you are," Blenda called but Sasuke didn't turn towards her. He hadn't even noticed her. She somehow felt irritated after searhing for him and when she found him, he couldn't even see her. She walked in front of him and looked at his face. She froze. "What is this?" she thought to herself. "Is this a dream?" she really was confused so she pinched arm and felt the pain, "Ow" she cried.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke seemed to have noticed her after she blocked his vision of Hinata as she walked away. Blenda was then blushing very hard. "Nothing, i was searching for you. What were you doing? I-" and before Blenda could complete her question she heard someone call, "Hinata?" She turned back to the voice and saw a yellow haired guy holding hands with Hinata as they disappeared from their vision around the corner. She turned back to Sasuke and saw the darkness covering his eyes. She wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out.

She was startled when Sasuke spoke, "Let's go." That was all he said as he removed his mask and cap and walked towards the direction leading to the classroom. But she could feel thousand of his feeling. But it wasn't the same as earlier when he was blushing under the mask. Just a minute ago he was blushing inder the mask and she could see it. He looked innocent and happy; an expression she hadn't seen before but right now, it was no where to be seen. He was sad, angry, pitiful, hopeless and many things that couldn't be listed. She was just too confused. What kind of love was this? Can loving someone really hurt a person this much? Is love capable of turning even the strongest person into someone so weak? She didn't know, she knew nothing. Her thought of true love was all heartwarming and colorful but truth seem to be different. But this was not going to stop her thoughts of true love. She then decided whether it is full of happiness or struggle and sadness, she wasn't going to give up on true love nor was she going to allow Sasuke to give up on his love. "I am going to make them one, isn't two better than one?" she decided as she followed Sasuke.

 **Sorry for the late update. Have been busy since college started and being a final year student, schedule is hectic as you can imagine. Also, since i didn't have time to recheck it, i couldn't write it the way i wanted it and there might be typing and spelling mistakes for which i'm very sorry. Since English isn't my native language, there might be grammar mistakes.**

 **Taity: haha... yeah.. but that wil have to wait a bit ^_^**

 **Sumois: Thank u very much. And hope u will show more love as the story progresses, As far as i remember, Blenda wasn't a character i planned to focus so much on but seems like she has become a must for the story ^_^**

 **Uchiha-HyuugaLover3263: Thank u.. YOU gave me confidence and keep on suporting this story ^_^**

 **Hopemench25: Thank u for the big "WOW"... ahah..sorry for updating so late and plz keep on supporting ^_^**

 **Rosie: Thank u ^_^**

 **SasuHinafan: Thank you very much... And i also don't really like second wheels and all thsoe love triangles so i like Blenda turned out to ba a positive character... And plz keep on being adicted lol jk... ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the very very very late update. Have been busy with my college. So as an apology, I will be updating with two chapters and hope you enjoy it. Reviews will be appreciated.**

 **I do not own any of the characters except Blenda (for now)**

Chapter 5

That night, Hinata couldn't settle down. She paces back and forth in her room thinking about something she couldn't understand herself. She felt uncomfortable-no, she felt sad but she didn't know why. It's been years since she last felt this way, since the day Sasuke left. "Why do I feel like crying? And why does my chest hurt?" she sobs but wouldn't cry out loud. Her heart was telling her to cry but her mind wouldn't let her since it didn't know why she must cry. Did her heart feel or knowsomething her mind didn't? Why was it so hard for her mind to understand her heart even though both of it were hers? It hurt even more: I hate this feeling. She is losing her legs strength as she walks towards her bed and sits down. She tries thinking about other things.

It was a fun tour at Suna High and also tiring. On their way to Suna, everyone was very chatty and seemed to get along very well though they quarreled almost all the way. But that was exactly why she felt everyone was friendly. If you are not close then you tend to be careful and try not to offend the other person since you don't know that person too well. But if you are close friends, you know that after every quarrel you will be friends no matter what. However, it only applied to those people who are cheerful and can speak their mind out without any trouble and she wasn't that kind of person. She was the opposite and because she was that way she was often bullied when she was little but he would always be there to protect her though he wasn't here anymore.

Today too, she was very scared when the students of Suna started surrounding her. She was unable to say a work and only called for Naruto. Hinata thought might have offended the people who were asking her questions until she felt someone grab her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. Satoshi-san, was it? It was very kind of him though he was a bit weird. But what she couldn't forget was his eyes; it was amber red and very beautiful. It was the first time she saw eyes like his. Somehow, she felt pained because as beautiful as his eyes were, they were filled with sorrow, regret and….longing. She was familiar with those kinds of eyes because hers was the same. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she saw her eyes reflecting this sorrow, regret and longing she had decided to forget and thought she had forgotten. As ridiculous as it was, she wanted to see how Satoshi looked behind his mask. What kind of face was it that carried so much pain, so many emotions?

She stares at the thing on her table. She walks towards it and picks it up. It is a looks at it very carefully as if she is inspecting a weapon. She gasps and then signs in relieve. She sees two initials written on it: U.S. When she saw these two initials, the first thing that popped into her mind was 'Uchiha Sasuke' but there was no way it could be him since she knew it belonged to Satoshi. She found the bracelet hanging onto her blazers earlier. When Satoshi was dragging her, she had seen his bracelet. It seems like it got stuck on her blazer when he let go of her hand from his so abruptly. She had to give him back the bracelet, who knows it might be something very precious. But she didn't know how and when. Who knows she might not even see him all her life. Well, all she has to do is waiting for the day they meet again, until then she will be keeping it as a keepsake. It was weird. As she thinks of other things she drifts off to sleep until she is fully asleep.

Sasuke was lying on his bed and trying to fall asleep even though daylight could still be seen outside his window. The whole day Blenda was being so noisy and annoying that Sasuke had to bunk-no, leave school earlier than usual. Her fantasy about true love and all was beginning to become annoying each day and as if this wasn't enough, she had to be involved with mine too. What was he thinking? He has nothing to do with love nor is he interested. He had already given up on it since a long time ago and now he don't want anything to do with it. Blenda is just being her usual self. In order to find true love herself, she feels everyone's the same and that, he didn't agree as much as Blenda thought the other way around. For him it ended even before it started.

God was cruel to him. He couldn't even confess to the girl he liked, he still likes and will like forever. But he guessed it was all for her and his own good. Being as kind as Hinata was, she wouldn't have rejected him and would have been troubled all by herself which he didn't want. He would rather be hated then trouble her with his feelings. Seeing her today and saying he doesn't regret not confessing to her would be a lie. The thought like, "What if there was even a little chance she might have felt the same way?" "What if she would have come to like me?" So many of 'what ifs" but he knew he was being a bit of an idiot with thoughts like that. She knew Hinata more than anyone. She wouldn't betray her feelings for Naruto. She is the kind of girl who would only love one person all her life. When he saw her go away with Naruto, she was blushing as they held hands. It seemed like she was very happy and he was glad he left but at the same time, deep down he couldn't accept his place being taken away but he didn't realize it himself. He belonged there, next to Hinata, he always had.

There was a slit knock on the door. He didn't respond to it and just kept silent. He was tired and all he wanted was to be alone. The butler seems to have gotten the signal of Sasukes silence so he just leaves him alone. The butler, Tachibana, has been their family's butler for years and has known Sasuke all his life could understand Sasuke more than his own parents. He could hear the butler tell his parents that he didn't want dinner and for that he was grateful. He knows he cannot have Hinata in this life but he promises that Hinata will be his in all the life's ahead. It was childish yet passionate. The word 'Passionate' makes him cringe since it wasn't the kind of word he would normally use but if this was the only word he could use to describe this feeling, he could try and bear with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke

The night felt longer than usual and I don't know why. Lots of things happened yesterday and i hate how weak I am. The unnecessary thoughts that flooded my mind yesterday because I saw something I shouldn't have all came to me. It wasn't what I really felt, I was just paranoid. Seeing them together, happy was a bit too much for me but it didn't and doesn't mean I want them to be unhappy since the reason I left was I want her to be happy; I cannot make her as happy as he can. Somehow, the bright daylight makes my eyes hurt and it remind me of her, my Hinata-No, Narutos' Hinata. The day is as boring as usual, "Better get ready for school."

The ride to school was as noisy as usual with Blenda and her non-stop bickering, "And then I talked to father regarding….. School….transferring… will be so fun. Is it ok?"

"Yeah," I answered. She was being so annoying and even after all my warnings, she wouldn't shut up. The best way to escape her bickering was to put on earphones and ignore her. Soon her voice faded away and was replaced with music. She will be silent soon.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, I really like you." How many times has this scene been repeated? How many times have i heard the same confession? And how many times have I said the same thing? "I'm sorry." The girl in front of me is in tears as I reject her. Does she think the tears can make me change my answer? I certainly think she thinks that way and if it was some other guy standing in my place, he might have. However, I'm not them and even if I try I will never be. For me this kind of actions is annoying because they say they like me even when they don't know anything about me.

"I know you are engaged but I still really like you." If you know I am engaged, don't ask me. These kinds of girl are the types I hate the most. Even after knowing that I'm engaged, they want me to cheat on my fiancé. If it was her, she wouldn't do something like this. If Naruto had a fiancé, I'm sure she would just cry silently in her room for a whole day and the next day we see her, she will be all smiles as if what happened in her room never happened. Her cry, her tears and her sadness would have all been buried in her room, in her pillow.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun?"

I have been thinking about her too hard. Since I met her after all these years has made my mind go crazy. All I think about now a days is her. "I'm sorry." Leaving the girl crying behind me doesn't make me a little bit guilty. I'm the worst kind of man after all.

"You are the worst." Gaara says sarcastically. How long has he been there? "That I know." I reply as I walk past him.

As I walk towards my seat to get my bag, Blenda comes in rushing, her breath heavy. She sits on the desk in front of mine to catch her breath. She seems to have rushed here but I am unknown of the reasons. She looks me in the eyes and stares at me for a while. She has always been weird since the first time i met her. Her cheerfulness and strength reminded me of Sakura and her boldness of Ino. Maybe, the reason he felt quite comfortable around her was because of her resemblance to Sakura and Ino. Knowing that there is someone among the strangers that you know is very reassuring and as a kid, I might have been lonely if not for Blenda. For that, I am thankful. However, her chattering has increased as we grew and my patience to listen to her has decreased. Every time I have to deal with this "thing".

"Who are you calling a "thing"?" I might have spoken that out loud, not that I intended to hide. "What is it?" I ask so as to not prolong my stay in the class any longer for the day. If I retort, it won't come to end any time soon.

"Oh. Yeah, I heard you got confessed to, AGAIN. You didn't say yes, did you?" Everyone in the room who hears then runs out of the class room in a rush and we are the only ones left. Rumors spread fast in this school and especially this kind of useless information. He didn't answer and just ignored her.

"Don't ignore me," she complains.

She looks disappointed. Guess my answer didn't reach her expectation. But that means it's the end of our discussion. After knowing her for the past years, I have come to understand her character a bit. If her expectation is not reached, she gives up fast. But that only happens because almost everything always reaches her expectation. I take my bag and walk out of the class. "What was all that about?" I ask myself.

"Hinata-san." Blenda suddenly shouts from the class. I stop on my track. How does she know Hinata? Did I tell her about Hinata? No, I didn't. I don't remember telling her. So how did she-

"I saw her yesterday," she starts as she walks out of the class and faces me. "She is very beautiful, isn't she?" She snickers.

"You don't have to tell me what I already know." I don't have time to be playmate.

"Hey, don't shove a girl like that," she complains, again. It wasn't anything different. Ignoring her is the best way to make her shut up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I already applied for the transfer of school so make sure you bid farewell to your friends." She shouts as I walk away. Anyway, which school did she say we were transferring at? And not like I have any friends here.

Since winter break is already here, guess I won't have much to do. Wonder what I should do?

What Sasuke doesn't know is that Blenda's mischief was far from over. Well, she was just getting started. Having a "I don't care" attitude of Sasuke really seem to be of some advantage.

 **Sorry guys, the ending was a bit rushed since I wanted to update as soon as possible and also have class to go to. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews will be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sasuke and Hinata

Sasuke spent all his holidays working and, when he didn't have work, he would just stay in his room. Normal teenager his age would think that his life was a boring one but to Sasuke it was the only time he would feel contained. He didn't like socializing very much and his so called friends where only his acquaintance. When his classmates and schoolmates were busy roaming the streets and going on dates and group dates, he was dating his work and rummaging through his office documents. Did doing that make him a greater person then his mates? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he cared about was being the better person than he was yesterday and be even better tomorrow than he is today. Well, he was an arrogant one, he knew that himself. But rather than considering it his shortcoming, he thought it was one of his strengths. He believed that being arrogant meant he had faith in himself and as the future head of Uchiha Corporation; he should be someone who won't be influenced by anyone, not even by the current head. People who don't even know that can never understand his ideals, he noted.

As he got off the car, he stared at his parents' house. It was big and comfortable but he didn't really have any fond memories there. He signed, "Are my parents home?"

"Yes Sasuke-sama," the maid bowed as she welcomed him home. He entered the house and took in the surrounding once again like he did every day. It's already been years since he and his parents moved in his parents' penthouse but he was still not used to living there. Unlike their house in Konoha, this penthouse was more traditional. Everything inside screamed traditional; starting with the tatami mat under his feet and the rice paper lamps and shoji screens that decorated the living room. Not only that, the walls had been decorated with brushstroke paintings and a round shelf that carried a few traditional sake bottles. In the middle of the room, a set of wooden zen style chair with a unique table featuring a dip that holds decorative rocks stood as if to welcome whoever entered their house to have a sit and enjoy the room that filled nature.

Maybe because he was born in a more modern environment and raised there, he wasn't comfortable living there. He felt detached from the outside world that has grown and have adapted with age but this house still lived in its past. Sasuke didn't want to live in past. He wanted to forget the past and embrace the present and be prepared to embrace the future. But there is one unpleasant past he can't seem to separate from him no matter what he did. The first time he realized who-no, what he really was. His past wasn't all dark but it wasn't very pleasant either.

"Sasuke, you are back," Mikoto entered the living room with a very bright smile on her lips as Sasuke got out of his thoughts. He noticed he was still at the entrance. He had lost himself in his own thoughts but that was nothing new.

"I'm home," he greets as he walks towards her. Mikoto was the only reason he had to return to this not so comfortable house. She was a mother he wanted to protect even though he knew she was capable of protecting herself. She was a loving mother who always supported him and trusted him no matter what the situation. Her faith in him didn't die even as he grew somewhat distant from her as he grew up. She would joke about it to her friends that it was just puberty talking and he will come around as soon as he gets over it. However, he didn't know if it was only puberty talking or there was another reason.

"Sasuke," a manly voice calls out as he makes his way towards Mikoto and Sasuke.

"Darling," Mikoto calls out lovingly.

"Hello father, how are you today?" Sasuke asks as he bows.

Sasukes father, Fugaku was a very stoic man. He smiled very rarely. He only saw Fugaku smile when Mikoto became very sick after Itachi left. Losing one's child was the biggest loss a mother and Itachi being the first born made it even more painful. Sasuke, being only a child couldn't do anything for his mother other than be by her side. As night came, he was sent to bed by his father as he tended to his sickly mother. He saw Fugaku assure Mikoto that everything was going to be fine and she should not worry. That's when he saw. His father was looking lovingly at his wife as he smiled at her saying, "I'm here. Sasuke is here and Itachi will be here soon to. So don't worry and worsen your health. Go to sleep. We are here."

After a moment Mikoto had fallen asleep. Sasuke sat near their bedroom door as he couldn't sleep and the news of his respected older brother disappearing added to his sleepless night. Fugaku had high hopes for Itachi but the sudden disappearance was all it took for him to lose his faith. After few days they found a letter written by Itachi in his room. He had written his reason for leaving which made Fugaku very angry. He didn't know how to tell his wife about the news that he was never coming back. But he had to tell her. She at least deserved that much. After hearing it from Fugaku and reading the letter, Mikoto was shocked. Fugaku worried that it would worsen her health but she signed in relieve to his surprise.

"Thank God. Thank God he is ok," Mikoto cried as she hugged the letter. She took it better than he thought. It seems like she was worried something bad happened to him but it wasn't that. So at the moment she was just glad he was ok and safe. But she still cried hard. Fugaku hugged her as he silently comforted her. The nurse checked her vitals again and assured Fugaku his wife was stable again. Fugaku smiled a second time and this time he was just glad Mikoto wasn't leaving him. That was the last time Sasuke saw him smile.

The next day he was his old self again, the strict and serious man he was. Now that Itachi was gone, Fugaku had to groom another successor: Sasuke. Sasuke was from then on put into serious practice to become a successful successor. He also understood the responsibility he had from then on. With Itachi gone, the future of Uchiha Corporation was in his hand and also, it was an opportunity for him to prove his father he was not inferior to Itachi.

"How is the Sharingan project coming along?" Fugaku asked as he stood alongside Mikoto.

"The project is a bit too troublesome than we initially thought," Sasukes takes a glance towards his mother. Mikoto was talking to the maid about the dinner's menu. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should speak about it near his mother.

Fugaku cleared his throat as he spoke, "I have high hopes from you so don't let me down, Sasuke."

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto asks curiously as the maid leaves.

"Nothing special, I was just asking how his work was going."

"Really now, the first thing you ask him is always about work," Mikoto complains to Fugaku. "And you too Sasuke, you are still a student. You should try and, what do kids these days say-yeah, hang out with your friends or go on dates." Mikoto says excitedly.

"Mikoto, it might be true for the normal kids but Sasuke isn't normal. He is my successor and has lots of responsibilities unlike the normal kids. You should know that. And also, he is already engaged so it's not appropriate to be going on dates." Fugaku reminds his wife.

Mikoto then realizes that she had forgotten that his little boy was already engaged and to a foreigner. Well, Blenda was a good girl and she seems to be the same kind as Mikoto so she was not worried. Blenda said something about making some kind of plan of bringing Hinata back into Sasukes life. She was glad that Blenda was working hard for Sasuke but she was also worried that she doesn't do something that can't be redone. All in all, Blenda was a very good girl. She wouldn't mind if she became her daughter-in-law.

"Oh silly me, I forgot." Mikoto places her hands on her lips and reflects.

"I need to go and rest." Sasuke excuses himself and walks past his parents.

"Come for dinner when it's time," Mikota called after him.

Sasuke lies in his bed on his back as he stares at the ceiling. His mind was blank for sometime as he drifted off to sleep. His room was one place where he could relax and worry about nothing. He felt safe around the four walls of his room. Maybe because there was no one to judge him like he is judged in his office, no classmates who are scared of him because he is an Uchiha and no girls who seem to never leave him alone and care only about how he looked. If anyone looked at who he truly was, they would that he was a very normal guy who wanted to be seen and acknowledged for how he really was and not because of what and who he was.

What is Sasuke? Sasuke is a prodigy. Who is Sasuke? Sasuke is an Uchiha. People based him on these two categories and he hated that. How about himself? Didn't people care about how he really was? Well, he was tired of people and himself so he has given up on explaining and expecting from people.

Hinatas' holidays were very simple. She was like any ordinary girl; hanging out with friends, taking care of her little sister, watching movies and reading books. She loved reading novels with the romance genre. Somehow it always made her happy when the main female lead ends up happily with the person she loves.

She would imagine herself in their place and enjoy the imaginary romance with her loved one. It didn't take her any second to always imagine herself and Sasuke in their place. She hoped they would also in the end, find themselves with each other but sometimes she found it absurd herself. It has been years since they last met and she doesn't even know how he looks now. Unless she falls in love with someone else, she found the future she dreams to have in a far away future or an impossible future. He hated her after all.

Then a face she couldn't see clearly flashed before her. She sat up suddenly, surprised at the face she saw. Well, not exactly a face. The guy she met at Suna High, what was his name, she thought.

"Ah," she exclaimed on realization, "Satoshi-kun was it? Why did his face come to mind?" She wondered as she lay back on her bed. She didn't know anything about him other than that he seems to be a good person. He did help her last time. But he was still a stranger. She decided it was no use thinking about those who aren't even near here. She might just die single. He laughed at that. It would be a perfect end for a quite girl like her. She slowly fell into slumber and fell asleep.

When the day ended, she noticed that the holidays were already over. She had to go to school day after tomorrow and she, as usual was quite nervous. It was time for the new semester to begin and to move up a grade. She was now in her second year of high school with her friends but she didn't know if they will end up as classmates like the last semester. Thinking about it made her more nervous and she prayed she would end up with at least one of her friends. And, if by any chance she ends up in a different class than her friends, she assured herself that she would make new friends soon. No, it wasn't possible she re-thought. Because she was Hinata and Hinata was one of the most timid people she has known, she knew she might end up alone. All she could do was depending on her luck and, expect a very kind person to approach her first. After a long self thinking she just gave up since she knew that no matter how much she worried, nothing can be done.

Sasuke was very angry. Blenda had somehow tricked him. He knew she was a crafty girl but he still fell in to his trap. Transferring schools was ok and he himself had agreed to it but he somehow, had forgotten to ask her the school they were transferring at.

"I told you where we were going to transfer you know," Blenda said as she acted innocently as she wasn't at fault.

"No, you did not. You tricked me," Sasuke shouted back at her, frustrated.

"I'm telling you I told you," she now acted hurt as she placed her right hand on her mouth to muffle her cries. "I told you when we went to school together last time. But you were so busy with your headphone on. I thought you wouldn't have heard so I asked you if you heard me and you nodded. So, I thought it was ok."

"You should have talked to me when I didn't have the headphone on. I mean, are you an idiot? Why were you talking to a person who obviously wasn't listening? And even if I did nod, it might have been because I was listening to the music and just moving my body along with it," Sasuke shouted back as he defended himself.

"It wasn't your body that was moving though," Blenda murmured and giggled but that didn't go unnoticed by the young heir.

"Whether it was my body or not, I don't care. What I am telling is that you could have talked to me when we were both aware and listening." Sasuke signed as he sat on his bed. He didn't know what to do. He was tired from working and when he thought he had some time to rest, Blenda comes in with the new news.

"Anyway, who cares which school we transfer to as long as I can have fun," Blenda complained as she moved towards the window. Sasukes' eyes twitched after hearing the sentence 'as long as I can have fun'. Blenda noticed it and quickly attacked Sasuke with as question before he kicked her ass(well, before he asks her way to many question to which she has no answer to).

"Oh and why are you so against transferring to Konoha High? You Okayed me when I told you I want to go to different school with you so why are you against it now. Konoha High seemed to be a great school and I heard they have all kind of facilities like we had in Suna." Blenda reasoned.

Sasuke didn't know how to tell her and also, he didn't want to tell her. He was also sure that she did it deliberately knowing his past. He was more irritated than angry. She was as annoying as his fan girls but the aspects were different. "So annoying."

"Well sorry for being annoying but this is who I'm. I can't change that." Blenda nonchalantly stated.

Sasuke didn't know what he should do with her. She was the second girl he didn't know how to handle. All he could do was admit defeat. "Get out. I want to rest." He ordered as he tugged himself to sleep.

"Then I will be preparing for us to transfer and you should too. I already talked to your mother and she talked to your father so it's all set." Blenda informed him as she stepped out of his room. She received a silent treatment but she knew he couldn't say no.

She whistled away from his room and he could imagine Blenda with her victory smile as she got in the car. But all he could do was sign and go to sleep.

It had already been a week since Hinata and others joined their new semester. She just got out of the car and as the car drove away, she entered the school gate. "Hinata," a girl with pink hair called from behind. As she turned to see a girl with short hair and big forehead, she smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan, good morning," Hinata greets. Sakura walks along side with Hinata as she replies, "Good morning."

"I thought I was late again. I think I picked a bad habit from Kakashi-sensei," Sakura she scowled at herself. Hinata giggled at the statement.

"Anyway, how is it in your class?" Sakura asks.

Hinatas smile fades away as she signs, "Since my worst fear came alive, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hey, it couldn't be that bad," Sakura comforts her as they put on their indoor shoes. "I don't really know how it feels to be in a different class from all you friends but what I know is that there is always a way and in your case it's making new friends."

"Yeah, I thought the same too and tried to make friends despite my timid character but it was a fail. I don't even have a seatmate. I mean most of the time my seatmate sits with his friend who doesn't have a seatmate and even when he sits next to me, it's so awkward between us." She gives a very big sign, again.

After hearing all of Hinatas sad story about her new life in her class,all Sakura could do was comfort her with a pat on her shoulder.

They reach Sakuras class and part ways. Hinata, as she feared ended up in a classroom without any of her friends. Sakura was in class 2-A with Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto. Shino and Kiba were in class 2-B. Choji, like her had been separated and was alone in class 2-C but the way he is, he had already become friends with his classmates. That left Hinata as the only lone wolf-no, lone rabbit in class 2-D.

"Morning Hinata," Kiba called out to her from his class. "Good morning Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.' She greeted them.

"I heard there are two new transfer students joining our grade. Did you hear about it, Hinata?" Kiba asks curiously.

"Ah, no I haven't heard anything." Hinata replied.

"Of course she wouldn't have known. Why that is is because she just arrived to school now. She wouldn't have heard about it if she arrived after us." Shino reasoned as usual.

"Shut up, Shino." Kiba hissed.

"Oh, if you are talking about the transfer students, I know that," Tachibana, a classmate of Shino and Kiba informed. "I saw them when I was going to Sensei to handover the homework. There were two of them. They were with the principal. And guess what? The transfer student is very hot." She glances at Hinata who blushes at the info.

Kiba signed, dejected. "I thought it would be a hot and beautiful girl. I was so excited but after hearing you, I am so very disappointed. I have no interest in hot guys and I'm sure this guy is going to have attitude problems. All good looking guys have it." Kiba said out of his experience from meeting different people.

Tachibana looked at Kiba with disgust and her face soon showed pity. "Poor guy, he himself knows he is not handsome." Kiba glares at her as Shino and Hinata laughs. "What! Don't glare at me. You were the one who wanted to know. Also, I did say there were two of them and the guy was hot. I didn't say both were guys."

At hearing that Kiba beamed with hope, "Then was the other one girl? Tell me, don't keep me hanging."

"Before I tell you about the girl, I forgot to tell you that those who haven't submitted their homework will have to stay after class to help sensei with his work." Tachibana especially looks at Kiba and waits for his response and as idiotic as Kiba is, the realization didn't hit him for a long seconds. "Ah! I haven't submitted mine. Shino give me your book, hurry."

"I cannot give you my book and why is it that is because I already submitted it to sensei when Tachibana-san was collecting it earlier.' Shino informs as he positions his glasses on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba complains and when Shino begins he tells him the reason, he cuts him off and drags him away, "Forget about that. Help me with my homework."

Hinata stares at her two close friends as they argue as well as get along, she wonders how great it would have been if she was also their classmates. She hears the bell for the homeroom ring and goes to her classroom. She could see her classmates chatting away happily with each other as she makes her way to her seat. As usual, her seatmate was nowhere near her. Many a times, she had tried to talk to him but he would always be gone before she could get to him. And after many trials, she got tired and gave up.

"Ok everyone, get to your seats," their Homeroom teacher, Takumi-sensei orders as he enters the classroom. "Is everyone present? Yes, it seems like all of you are alive." Takumi-sensei may seem way too laid back for a teacher but he is a very good teacher. He understands his students the best and always supports them though he was a bit awkward.

"Sensei, you should take the attendance properly," one of the students complains, jokingly. "And it's not appropriate to assume that the absent students are dead." Another added.

"Shut up you guys. So noisy." Takumi digs his ears as he scowls from all the complaints.

Hinata looks outside the window and notices that the Sakura tree. She wonders about how good it would look if they bloomed. Their school had lots of cherry blossoms in the compound and it was one of the most beautiful sights to see when they start to bloom.

"Anyway, today we have got a new transfer student." The teacher informs and he receives cheer from the students. "I hope it's a hot girl," a guy shouts. "No way, I hope it's a cool guy," a girl adds.

The teacher signs as he sees the excited students. "I give up. Ok, you can come in." He calls out to the student. As the transfer students steps into the classroom and in clear view of the students, the cheers of the girls could be heard as the guys' jeers as they see the transfer student.

The guy was very tall and everyone could see that he had a great body even with his clothes on. His dark black hair was covering his forehead and the back of his hair was cut in such a way that one would wonder if he ever had gravity around his hair. His eyes was also jet black as if it would swallow you within a second. And having a down casted eye made it even more endearing. His jaw line was a killer like his other features.

The class was filled with questions from girls.

"Is he some kind of actor?"

"Is he a model?""Isn't he that idol who got the most popular award?"

"He is so hot. Is he even human?"

"He looks like the young masters we see in the movies."

Takumi signed again and worried that these comments would scare the transfer student. But when he looked at him, he was not a least bit concerned. He was standing there as if he didn't hear what the students were saying or the fact that the girls were talking about him. He was indifferent. His face only showed one thing: annoyance. Well, may be because he is used to it? Or because he is not so used to it? The teacher wondered. Takumi tells the students to be quiet so that the transfer student can introduce himself.

"Hello," the voice was very cold but to the girls that was the definition of cool. After hearing him speak one word, the girls squealed. The guys in the class only glared at the guy standing in front of them who had just arrived and had made this class into a fan meeting.

"Girls, let him finish his introduction first, will you?" the teacher was also getting annoyed; not at Sasuke but the girls.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He says and everyone becomes silent. The teacher waits for a while for him to continue but he just remains silent. "Is that all?" the teacher asks and Sasuke answers with a simple "Yes."

Suddenly, the sound of the chair falling surrounds the room. Everyone turns their head and sees the always so quiet Hinata standing and her chair that was lying on the ground. The transfer student too looks towards the direction he heard the sound from. And then their eyes met.

Hinata had been so engrossed with the cherry blossom that she hadn't noticed the transfer student enter the class and had started introducing himself until she hears the name "Uchiha Sasuke".

She doesn't waist even a second thinking and looks at the transfer students way. She saw a tall guy she has never seen before. She had never met this man but she knew, she met this man when he was a boy. The boy who made her days enjoyable, the boy who protected her, the boy who was her best friend and the boy she had fallen in love with. But he had left her. However, here he was, all grown up and in front of her. She didn't know why but somehow she was filled with emotion. Without noticing, she had stood abruptly and gained everyone's attention.

"Hyuuga-san, is there a problem?" The teacher asks, worried. The Hyuuga heir who was always so silent to act that ways worried even Takumi.

Hinata realizes what had happened after Takumi-sensei had spoken. She notices that everyone's attention was on her. She then goes into a nervous breakdown. "Um.. that….i… its…"

Everyone waits for her to speak but she just keeps on shuttering. She didn't know what to say. Should she say that she was just surprised to see Sasuke? Or that they know each other? But what if Sasuke doesn't like it? He did tell her she was annoying when they were kids and to forget about him. But if she keeps quiet, her classmates might think of her as a weirdo and she didn't wanted to be hated either. She didn't really know what to do.

"She is just surprised to see me,' Sasuke speaks up surprising everyone, even himself.

When he saw Hinata, he was filled with many questions. Why was she in this class? He did expect to meet her knowing that she went to the same school but to be in the same class? Was this some kind of joke? He had deliberately asked to be put into a different class from Hinata but here she is and here he was. And to top it all off, she had to act that way. Now he can't help but look at her. However, with all the questions roaming his mind, he notices that Hinata was having a nervous breakdown. It seemed like she was having a debate with herself; whether should she answer the teacher or not? Well, there was nothing to think about. She should just tell him the truth of how surprised she was to see him. And since the feeling was mutual, he understood. But being the worrywart she was, she wouldn't say it.  
"Idiot, you should be thinking about yourself and not worry about me," Sasuke thinks to himself.

"She is just surprised to see me." Now the whole class was looking at him with the same question in mind. "Why?"

"We know each other," Sasuke says in such a way that everyone knew what he meant. 'Don't ask any more than that. It's not any of you business.'

Everyone becomes quiet and the teacher speaks to break the awkward silence. "Ok then, since the introduction is done, lets seat you." He scans around the room to find a free seat and he stops when he sees an empty seat near the window and somehow he thought it was a perfect seat for someone like Sasuke. "Uchiha-kun, why don't you take the seat near the window next to Hyuuga-san?"

Sasuke doesn't move. His mind was again playing relay with him. Now, being classmates wasn't enough that they are making us seatmates too? Really! Is this a joke? Is fate playing a joke with me? His mind was full of these kinds of thoughts.

"Uchiha-kun?" the teacher calls out.

"Sensei, that is my seat you know," Kijo complains as he stands up.

"But I haven't seen you every seating there. You also never listened to me when I told you to sit in your place so now I'm granting your wish. You can seat with Fujiwara-kun as you have always wished. Sasuke-kun, please have a seat." Takumi knew Hinata was always alone and he had also tried to make her interact with her classmates but it was in vain. However, now that Sasuke was there, he felt relieved because they seem to have been close before and he expected the same now.

"But Sensei I-" Kijo gets cut off half way. "Hyugga-san, please help Uchiha-kun with the last weeks lessons he missed.

Sasuke walks towards Hinata and sits next to her. The two sits in awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. It has been years since they last saw each other and both of them noticed how the other had changed physically. But they didn't notice the unchanging feelings they had for one another.

The whole class knew something was not right with them. Their relationship didn't end with just knowing each other. The awkward silence between the two explained something but also left a big question. What was their relationship exactly?

 **Hello guys… I am dory for taking such a long long break. T_T I was busy with something and also I became a bit lazy. I also considered dropping this story but the plot I had built for these two was so fun that I couldn't. And I might not be able to update soon and it might take a long time but I promise I won't leave it. Also, Im sorry if the chapter is not what you expected.**

 **I am also thinking of writing a new story but it's not going to be a fanfic…. It's going to be a fiction with action, romance, fantasy and mystery.**

 **Also, I just finished watching** _ **Moon Lovers: Scarlet Hear Ryeo**_ **, a kdrama. I cried so hard that I was having a severe headache as I completed this chapter. It is still painful. Did you guys watch it too? If you haven't then you should too, it is one of my favorite kdrama of all times. I usually don't watch kdramas but this was an exception. And I am an ARMY…**


End file.
